


Lost Memories, Found Love

by EmberandShadow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Julia loses her memories as well as her Shade in the abortion.





	Lost Memories, Found Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSaveMySoulPlzNThx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSaveMySoulPlzNThx/gifts).



> A little bit of fluff before we delve into the angst <3

Julia woke up unsure of where she was. After the first couple of minutes she realizes a few things: she’s lying on a table that’s cold except for where she’s lying; her bones feel heavy, suggesting that she’s been laying there for a while; there’s a soreness in her stomach, like she’s just gotten stitches; there’s a beautiful brunette leaning over her.

“Hey.” The brown haired woman says softly with a light smile.

“What happened?” Julia asks. She feels groggy, like sedative drugs are still in her system.

“It’s done,” The girl says, and then her eyes turn worried, “But there was a… complication.”

Julia has no idea what this woman is talking about, what has just happened, what’s ‘done’. She thinks she should be at least a little worried about the “complication” but she doesn’t seem to feel much of anything at all. She sits up, slowly, wincing at the pain in her stomach, and decides to humor the girl for a few more moment. See what she can figure out.

“A complication?” She asks, a hand on her stomach, still wondering why it hurts.

“The fetus was tangled- when they took it out they couldn’t stop it from taking your Shade with it.” The woman explains.

“My Shade?” Julia asks, because the brunette said it like she should know what that is. And maybe once she did but now she can’t remember.

The girl looks at her with confusion in her brown eyes, crossing her arms she looks at Julia like she’s a stranger. Julia stares back at her with a blank expression.

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” She asks.

Julia shakes her head, seeing no reason to lie, “No.”

“Shit.” Breathes the brunette. She looks around for a moment, and then says, “Alright, we’ll get you home and then I’ll explain everything.”

 

Her apartment is as unfamiliar as everything else is. Kady- Julia learned her name on the way over- leads her over to the couch and starts to explain everything. It takes a while to explain everything- how they met, how they became friends, Quentin, Brakebills, the Hedge witches, Fillory, etc. At the end of it all they sit in silence, Julia quietly contemplating what she’s just heard.

“We robbed a bank?” Julia asks, breaking the silence.

Kady laughs softly, “Hell yeah we did.”

Julia giggles, looks at Kady’s smiling face, and wonders if there wasn’t anything she left out of her story. She resolves to wait a little longer, see if Kady does or says anything to confirm Julia’s suspicions.

“And magic is real?” She still can’t quite wrap her head around that one.

“Yeah, and it’s awesome.” She says.

“Show me.” Julia tilts her head, like a cat, watching Kady closely.

Kady smiles shyly, stands, takes Julia’s hand and helps her up too. She leads them to the middle of the living room.

“We’ll do it together,” Kady says, “Just copy what I do and say, okay?”

“Julia nods, “Okay.”

Doing magic is almost like riding a bike again after forgetting you ever learned to in the first place- that is, if the words were like knowing you have to peddle forward to go and the finger movements were like if the bike had five sets of peddles that changed out randomly every few minutes and since they all turn different ways you have to figure out which direction makes the bike go forward. This leads to Kady having to adjust her figures often, and Julia can’t tell for the life of her whether these tender touches are just a friendly thing because they’re as close as sisters, or if they’re something more.

After a while and lots of trial and error, eventually Julia gets it down. They do the spell together and the magic that flows through Julia’s veins feels familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. They make it snow. A small weather manipulation spell that places a cloud over their heads and drops snowflakes only over them.

“Wow.” Julia breathes, looking around, reaching out to touch it, to see if it’s real.

“Told you this shit totally rocks.” Kady says, making the snow slowly dissipate.

“Yea.” Julia agrees.

Kady softly brushes some snow out of Julia’s hair and Julia decides to take a chance. She steps forward and captures Kady’s lips in hers. And Kady reacts well for a moment before she steps back, looking slightly shocked.

“Sorry, was that not good?” Julia asks, feeling no embarrassment.

“No that was… we just… we weren’t…” Kady stumbles over her words, trying to say too much at once, her fingers on her lips like she’s trying to keep the memory of Julia’s there only moments before.

“We weren’t?” Julia asks, “It seemed like we were.”

“It did?” Kady asks.

“Did you want to? Before I lost my memories, I mean.” Julia takes a step forward, wanting to be in Kady’s space again.

“I mean, yeah, but-“

Julia cuts her off, placing a finger on her lips.

“If I’m feeling what I am now, then I probably felt the same when I had my memories.” Julia offers, and then, “Can I kiss you again?”

Kady nods. Julia places two hands on either side of her face, gently pulls her close and kisses her softly. Kady puts her hands on Julia’s elbows, and then deepens the kiss and her hands slide to Julia’s back, to wrap around her almost protectively.

Somehow they end up on the couch. Julia lays between Kady’s legs, pressing close, hands tangling in her curly hair. Kady’s hands slip beneath Julia’s shirt to touch her skin and Julia’s lips trace down Kady’s jaw and down to her neck. Julia smiles at the moan she draws out of the gorgeous woman beneath her.

They break away to breathe, look into each other’s eyes for a long while.

“So you’re trying to tell me that we never did this before?” Julia asks.

Kady laughs and pulls her back in for more.


End file.
